Canal interoceánico
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: "—Me acuerdo —simplemente responde. Y eso basta, Rin se abre, con más confianza; y se suelta, libre, sin temores. Su sonrisa vuelve. Un calor se apodera de Haruka. Llega a la conclusión de que Rin es un dramático, el único que confesaría algo tan sentimental mientras comparten sábanas". Haru/Rin/Haru. *BL*


**Renuncia:** todo de Kyoto Animation.

**Prompt:** 015. El bien siempre triunfará [Tabla "Clichés"; Retos a la carta]

**Nota:** el shot contiene spoilers del 12. Se divide en momentos y es un Haru centric.

* * *

><p>«Te propongo construir un nuevo canal […] que comunique por fin tu mirada atlántica con mi natural pacífico».<p>

**Mario Benedetti.**

* * *

><p>Sinceramente no entiende cómo llegan a esa situación. Es decir, cómo ha logrado convencerlo Rin para que se cambie la ropa y empaque las maletas. Cómo él lo ha seguido hasta el aeropuerto, ambos sumidos en un silencio estrambótico, sin siquiera exigirle un por qué.<p>

_¿Por qué a Australia, por qué ahora, por qué yo?_

Cómo ha subido al avión, aún caminando detrás de Matsuoka, y luego admirado las nubes durante todo el trayecto, pues Rin ha sido considerado cediéndole el asiento que da a la ventana. Cómo han bajado y caminado más, llegando a donde se entregan los pasaportes y ese guardia le ha preguntado algo inentendible. Bien pudo haber respondido «Me han raptado, creo», al igual que él el hombre se hubiese quedado en blanco.

Pero mientras trata de mantener un ritmo constante, dando pasos gigantes y forzados pues Rin aparenta venir solo, Haruka piensa que no es del todo correcto. Que si está ahí hay un motivo, y lo conoce, en el fondo.

— Oe ¡Oe, Rin! —Éste se detiene en la salida del lugar y Haruka hace un esfuerzo por recuperar el aire. Frunce el ceño—. ¿A dónde me llevas?

Es un poco tonto. Rin lo mira callado, con expresión seria, aunque cree atisbar una especie de luz chisporroteando en sus ojos. Quizá debiese preguntar aquello hacia diez horas. No lo sabe. Sólo sabe que está en un continente desconocido donde hablan una lengua desconocida con Rin. Claro, debía ser Rin.

Intuye que a lado de Matsuoka las cosas pueden lucir menos turbias, que está a salvo con él.

¿Por eso no ha replicado nada y se ha permitido guiar?

— Lo sabrás si vienes conmigo —contesta al fin. Y se da la vuelta. Y el ceño de Haruka se frunce todavía más. No le convence algo así, no podría convencerlo. Más retoma su camino, tratando de mantenerse cerca de Rin hasta que llegan a la parada del autobús.

…

Haruka es una persona muy simple y fácil de interpretar. Le gusta el agua, la caballa y demás comida marina, y prefiere ahorrarse situaciones problemáticas; para él es mejor la paz, la paz y tranquilidad. Como la que le otorgan las olas repletas de sal de ese océano a tan corta distancia.

Ve a Rin sonreír —es una sonrisa pura, un tanto tímida, distinta a la pícara que suele mostrarle allá en Japón—. Se moja los pies y suelta risitas, entre varios «Ah, está fría el agua» y el viento le remueve los mechones bermejos, como un huracán de listones de color rojo.

Rememora la situación del parque, la ansiedad que le embargó al creerse abandonado, perdido. Y a Rin disculpándose, por presionarle, por "imponerle sus deseos". Su rostro denotaba arrepentimiento, mucho. Y Haruka recuerda igual que no supo de qué manera responder. Ni a eso ni a lo siguiente dicho por Matsuoka.

Mientras escucha a Rin platicarle de su pasado Haruka mantiene la mirada fija en el horizonte. Ese que Rin tantas veces vio, con la esperanza de que él y Yamazaki estuviesen del otro lado.

«Estabas muy triste cuando Rin se fue».

Se remueve ligeramente. Le parece que no es tristeza lo que siente ahora mismo, no obstante, es algo que se asemeja bastante.

Ha discutido con Makoto, y quizá esa es una de las razones por las que ha accedido, más no es Makoto el que está con él, sino Rin. Rin le ha llevado a su santuario, el que le hacía feliz en tiempos de desesperación. Rin ha debido gastar mucho para su boleto. Rin fue el primero en enfrentarle al ver que se había rendido. Rin lo ha tenido en lo más alto, desde que se conocen.

— Venga Haru —insta—. Hay otro lugar al que me gustaría que fuéramos.

…

Frente a esa casa hay una mujer y un hombre. Ella es rubia y él tiene cabello castaño tirándole al gris. Lucen muy emocionados al ver a Rin, y aún más al verlo a él, pese a ser unos completos extraños. Parecen una familia verdadera, parece que en ésta lo incluyen.

— Bienvenido a Australia, Haru —le dicen, y no necesita conocer el Inglés para estar seguro de ello.

El pecho se le encoge.

…

Al llevarlos al hotel Rin exuda alegría, se le mire por donde se le mire. Haruka tiene curiosidad, pues durante su estancia con Russell y Lori se ha mostrado avergonzado un par de veces y Lori no ha cesado de repetir su nombre.

Haru. Haru. Más Haru.

Incluso le ha hecho un guiño, desconcertándole.

«Es ese chico tan increíble de ojos claros y azules».

Seguro que si le pregunta a Rin éste se hace el ignorante y cambia de tema. Pero Haruka realmente quiere estar al tanto.

Qué hablaba de él. Si eran cosas buenas. Si no añadía nada innecesario, como su frasecilla de "Romántico, ¿verdad?".

Espera que no. Rin ya es demasiado cursi. Algo así sería el colmo.

Entran al edificio y durante un par de minutos Rin se muestra muy complacido. Haruka se mantiene rezagado, en silencio, hasta que el grito de Rin irrumpe el momento.

«Nunca te disgustó dormir conmigo cuando niños», considera replicar. No lo hace. Y es extraño. Rin prácticamente huye, exigiéndole a la encargada que les cambien la habitación. Todo por su "nombre de chica".

— Pero Haruka es masculino —susurra a nadie en particular, aguardando. Admira el cuarto, la cama, los burós, los cuadros, las cortinas. Se siente como distante. En un sueño. Toda la tarde le ha parecido un sueño, algo irreal.

¿Por qué Rin se esfuerza tanto?

— ¡Agh, maldición! Ni siquiera puedo cancelar y que busquemos otro hotel donde hospedarnos —oye su voz, frustrada. Rin chirria los dientes y Haruka se sienta en el colchón, es suave—. Haru, al menos podrías mostrarte más en desacuerdo ¿no?

— Yo no tengo ningún problema.

— No digas eso con cara de robot, en serio.

Arruga la nariz, en un gesto casi invisible. Rin da vueltas entre las cuatro paredes, maldiciendo una que otra vez. Por fin se cansa y se quita los tenis y la chamarra. Titubea.

— ¿No te molesta si…? —Queda inconclusa la interrogante.

— No. Puedes desvestirte en frente de mí —Las mejillas de Matsuoka se pintan de carmín, balbucea y termina encerrándose en el baño para cambiarse. Otro detalle inusual. Según su punto de vista. Pero Haruka está demasiado cansado para indagar al respecto, también se pone un pijama y se enreda entre las sábanas y la colcha.

…

No hay ruido. Ninguno. Permanece inmóvil, procura conciliar el sueño. La persona a sus espaldas está muy tensa, lo presiente. Puede ser incómoda la situación, y no lo es. No para Haruka. Hay un leve movimiento y Haruka abre los ojos al oírle, bajito, un susurro que teme irritarle.

— Nee… Haru.

Es la primera ocasión en que Rin usa ese tono con él. Es vulnerable y no está seguro de qué esperar.

— ¿Te dije ya que te admiro mucho?

Admirar. No imagina que valga la pena admirarle algo, lo que sea. Es sólo un chico más del montón, con un don para el nado, pero nada más.

_No tengo un sueño, no tengo futuro ¿por qué habrías de admirarme Rin?_

Tampoco lo expresa. Más Rin es consciente de que le escucha, de que toda su atención está enfocada en él y no hay nadie más involucrado, ni Makoto ni Sousuke o Nagisa o Rei. Sólo ellos dos. Compartiendo un efímero momento de calma entre la tormenta que ha sacudido sus vidas.

— Yo… me figuro que no te acuerdas… —prosigue, hay dolor en sus palabras. Dolor y algo más, algo que Haruka no logra reconocer y le desespera un tanto—, del día en que nos conocimos. Pero yo sí, ¿sabes? Perfectamente.

La garganta se le seca, de pronto. Tiene la necesidad de desmentirle. De demostrar que se equivoca, (y es que aún sin pensarla a diario se da cuenta de que es verdad, que aquella carrera y aquel día siguen en su memoria y casi puede tocarlos).

— Me acuerdo —simplemente responde. Y eso basta, Rin se abre, con más confianza; y se suelta, libre, sin temores. Su sonrisa vuelve. Un calor se apodera de Haruka.

Llega a la conclusión de que Rin es un dramático, el único que confesaría algo tan sentimental mientras comparten sábanas, que le necesita porque "sin ti no sé a dónde avanzar" —y Haruka se devuelve al año pasado, a cuando Matsuoka afirmó abandonar la natación, a cuando llorando le dijo que quería nadar con él y cuando le abrazó, empapándole la nuca con sus lágrimas bajo la premisa de que era su turno de mostrarle una vista maravillosa—. Aprieta sus manos en un puño, manteniéndose despiertos un rato más.

Sus respuestas son cortas, monosílabos, usualmente. A Rin no le importa. Rin es dichoso.

(Y Haruka se da cuenta de que él también).

…

Un pájaro necesita un firmamento amplio en el cuál alzar vuelo.

Alas que le ayuden.

Un aire sobre el cual impulsarse.

(Las luces lo iluminan y Haruka se ve en un estadio repleto de gente que lo aclama, que lo _admira_).

Un pájaro puede y quiere volar, sólo debe relajarse, hacerlo por placer.

Dejar de lado sus inseguridades.

Y saltar.

(Sus labios se alzan. Rin le sonríe de vuelta. Y sus pupilas resplandecen.

El agua nunca ha sido tan transparente. Asemeja al cielo).

…

— El mundo es muy grande y bonito —Comenta Rin. Asiente mientras andan por las calles transitadas, después de admirar el atardecer. Sus pies son ligeros, todo su cuerpo.

Se ha quitado una carga de encima.

— Todavía hay un par de sitios aquí en Sidney que seguro te gustarán. Y nos sobra tiempo, entonces-

— Rin.

— ¿Eh? —Haruka lo toma de la sudadera, parándose delante del hotel.

— Gracias. Por traerme aquí. Y mostrarme todos estos lugares. Por no rendirte conmigo, con… _nosotros_.

— ¿Hah? —Compone una mueca—. Eso… tú no… ¿P-por qué sueltas eso tan de repente? —Permanece callado y Rin bufa—. ¡Quita la cara de robot, ya te lo dije antes!

— Es mi cara de siempre —señala, sin interés.

— Tu cara es horrible —Haruka lo suelta y se adelanta, sin corresponder el saludo de la gerente. Rin no tarda en seguirle, y balbucea un «Vale no, ¡eso no es verdad!, lo siento» sonrojándose y negándose a mirarlo de frente y Haruka no lo demuestra, pero le provoca ternura y está contento, mucho.

Juega un par de minutos con las llaves y cuando Haruka va a interrogarle se le adelanta.

— Uhm, Haru, soy yo quien debe agradecerte —parpadea, inseguro de si ha oído bien. Y antes de que reaccione Rin ya se ha escabullido dentro del baño.

…

— Russell acaba de enviarme un mensaje, pregunta si podemos ir mañana con él y Lori al mercado, le dije que sí —avisa, secándose con una toalla el cabello que escurre gotas diminutas. Haruka intenta sin éxito leer el folleto de turismo—. Si no tienes problema con eso —añade.

— Ninguno.

— ¿De verdad?

— Estoy bien —insiste— ahora. Debido a ti.

— Deja de repetirlo, ¡es vergonzoso! —su mirada se ilumina, oculta tras las hojas del panfleto.

…

Y le agrada.

Le agrada Australia, apartando el tema del inglés. Casi tanto como los paisajes y su centro de natación profesional. Le agradan Russell y Lori, tratándole como a un hijo más, aunque con insinuaciones que no comprende y que hacen que Rin se incomode y se ponga nervioso —capta sólo atisbos de palabras sinsentido, tales como "boy" y "friend" o "love"; y piensa que debe averiguar su significado, tarde o temprano—. Le agrada igual Winnie, al lamerle las mejillas y mover la cola entre ladridos y al llevarle de uno u otro modo con Rin, pidiéndoles que jueguen con él, los dos, juntos. Le agrada la sensación del agua en sus tobillos, y la arena, y el sol en lo más alto, brillando intensamente. Con las risas de Rin, como música de fondo. Y su rivalidad, su infantil rivalidad. De quién nada más, quién come más carne, quién encuentra primero a los canguros y koalas en el zoológico y las porras divertidas de Lori y Russell ante eso. Le agrada haber conocido a Rin. Y que le impulse a ser mejor, nadador, amigo, persona.

Pues lo quiere. Puede afirmarlo sin dudas.

Al entrelazar sus dedos debajo del mantel, sobresaltándolo y ganándose una mirada de confusión. Al pedirle si pueden dormir sin que se den la espalda y que Rin le cuestione si ha pescado una enfermedad grave, porque el Haruka Nanase que conoce nunca pediría algo así —según él— aunque termina accediendo. Cuando van a buscar trajes de baño y Haruka escoge cinco y todos son iguales y Rin se enoja pero paga de todos modos y pasean por la ciudad. Y Russell pacientemente le enseña a parlar de manera decente el idioma y él va con Rin y dice, torpe: «I'm… your… shining?» cosa que lo descoloca y lo deja mudo. Y es divertido y refuerza el pensamiento de Haruka de que sin él tampoco tendría a dónde avanzar.

…

El último día en Sidney arman una fiesta. Hay caballa y mariscos, refrescos y de postre pastel de arándano.

Rin pide un taxi, aún comiendo parte del pastel. Haruka se despide por los dos.

Lori le comenta que son bienvenidos y que está dispuesta a enseñarle todo el inglés que necesite (¿será que ella está al corriente de algo que él no?). Russell le da una palmada en el hombro, le pide que cuide de Rin. Esta vez es quien hace el guiño.

…

Ha vuelto a cederle el asiento que da a la ventana. No ha terminado de acomodarse cuando Rin masculla, renuente:

— Sólo quiero que sepas, que decidas lo que decidas sobre tu sueño, yo te apoyaré.

El avión despega, Rin se niega a verlo. Y él suspira, asiente, se recarga en su hombro. Rin se crispa, para de inmediato relajarse. Sus manos se encuentran, titubeantes.

— Eres un cursi sin remedio, Rin.

— C-cállate.

Aún apoyado en Matsuoka, y por el rabillo del ojo, Haruka alcanza a vislumbrar dos aves volando una a lado de la otra.

* * *

><p><strong>Originalmente sólo iba a hacer la escena de la mugrosa cama y salió todo este rollo meloso y OOC con pájaros en cada esquina. Echadle la culpa a Kôji Ôji por crear a Haru y Rin que son tan bellos y dolorosos de shippear y oficialmente mi pareja favorita de todos los tiempos.<strong>


End file.
